


Make Me

by Johzanne



Series: The Kinks We Don't Talk About [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Acting, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Breathplay, Choking, Domestic Fluff, Dominant Eren Yeager, Living Together, M/M, Rape Aftermath, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Seme Eren Yeager, Sexual Roleplay, Top Eren Yeager, Uke Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:11:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johzanne/pseuds/Johzanne
Summary: Eren and Levi have been exploring the darker corners of their fantasies and Levi finally asks for what he really wants. When Levi comes home from his usual outing, Eren is ready to fulfill his fantasy. 
[In other words, me trying to write rape fantasy. I'm proud of how it turned out]





	

**Author's Note:**

> So! I'm super excited about this story.   
> I reached my goal of 5000 words and found a way to portray this fantasy in an 'acceptable' way.   
> I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did ^^
> 
> Before you start, I'm just making sure that you know that they are acting. Levi wants Eren to chase him. He's not getting hurt. In the contrary, they're having fun. 
> 
> Hate comments will simply be deleted.

Broken, muted gasps fought to escape Levi’s open mouth. Thin trails of tears disappearing in his hairline, evidence of both his pain and pleasure. Eyes narrowing as they start to close. Hands grabbing at and nails digging into the hands responsible.

He can’t breathe. His instincts are screaming, his body rushed with adrenaline to fight for a way out – but his mind says stay.

So he doesn’t fight, he doesn’t try to rip away the hands around his throat because he wants them there. He can’t breathe, but he doesn’t need to breathe to feel a cock, long, hot and hard, thrusting into his tight hole.

He feels it roughly being shoved into his willing body repeatedly, forcing him to grow accustomed to its girth without much to lessen the friction. Heat swelled from within him, growing in intensity and spreading until he was consumed by it.

When has he ever felt so alive; when has anything other than the threat of death filled him with such excitement?

His own cock was dribbling sweet drops of precome over his lower stomach as it bobbed with the force of each thrust. Levi felt as if he was imploding, as if each thrust was not just moving him higher up the sheets, but also compressing him. Only when his release had built up did he feel like he was going to explode, to paint the walls and ceiling with his euphoria.

He felt a similar explosion deep inside of him, hot seed flooding to fill him at a rapid pace and all at once he was too full. His own body was out of his control and it convulsed with whatever power it had left as it expelled the hot burn of satisfaction that had built up deep in him.

White handprints were temporarily tattooed to the otherwise red skin of Levi’s neck when Eren removed his hands from Levi’s throat and immediately Levi’s lungs expanded to suck in a much needed breath. A second, albeit weaker, form of pleasure surged through Levi’s veins as his body rewarded him for supplying it oxygen. His lungs demanded a few more deep drags before his breathing started returning to normal.

The pain from the grip on his throat ebbed away and Levi swallowed thickly to feel for any damage. He was thankful that there was nothing to report. Eren finally moved to extract himself from Levi and listened to the unique squelch that you didn’t get with a condom. His eyes moved up from Levi’s limp and slightly trembling legs, over the splatter of his essence and searched out Levi’s eyes.

Levi’s eyes were open, but only just and Eren wouldn’t have noticed if it were not for Levi’s lips twitching into a smile once they made eye contact. “Are you still alive?” The frown that creased Eren’s brow couldn’t be helped and Levi would normally have sighed at how easily Eren worried. This time, he would admit, Eren probably had a valid reason to be worried, therefore Levi made an attempt to put him at ease. “It was good.”

Eren moved off to lay down at Levi’s side. He opened his mouth to ask Levi again how he felt, but Levi cut him off. “We’ve been rougher.” With that Eren had to agree and decided to give in. “It was a good idea.” He decided to comment and it made Levi chuckle. “It was… I thought about it a lot, so I’m glad we tried it.”

One of Eren’s hands reached out to softly touch the bruising skin. “It’s going to show.” He felt Levi hum under his fingers. “I won’t mind a bit of a reminder.” He looked up at Levi with a smile. Levi looked at him with a tired smile, his eyes slightly drooping. “I really did a number on you, didn’t I?” Eren asked and Levi gave a small nod. “I’ll be up in a minute… then we should probably shower.”

Eren pushed himself up onto his elbows and regarded Levi. He looked tired, very much so, and not like a person that still had enough energy to take a shower. “Let me help you out instead.” He caught a glimpse of Levi’s smile as he stood up, but when he returned with a wet cloth there was a different look on his face.

“What’s on your mind?” Eren seated himself between Levi’s still spread legs and worked on removing his essence from Levi’s skin before it dried. “Will there be a next time?”

Their eyes met. Something in Levi’s voice told him there was more. “That’s up to you.” Levi seemed to wait for the words sink in. He closed his legs, drawing his knees together to block Eren’s access. “Touch me.” Eren nudged at Levi’s knees to spread them, but they didn’t budge. He looked up at Levi and he was met with the same gaze as before. He put his hands on Levi’s knees and tried separating them, but was met with a resistance he wasn’t expecting. He removed his hands, but Levi said it again. “Touch me…”

It was odd, but Levi was going somewhere with it. He always does. So Eren tries again. He reaches over Levi’s knees, but Levi moves his hands to block him. He looked up at Levi with uncertainty. “Try harder.”

A frown showed on Eren’s brow and he gripped Levi’s knees again. This time he forcefully separated them and once he overpowered Levi’s resistance, he felt the raven give in. He touched him, his hand gently folding around Levi’s flaccid shaft. Levi tried closing his legs again while pinning Eren with a challenging look. He moved his body closer and the width of his waist stopped Levi from blocking again. The shaft in his hand swelled. He looked up at Levi, expecting an explanation.

“Did you like that?”

Eren took a moment to try and understand the implications of the question. Levi stared at him. Now wasn’t the time to lie. “A bit… yes.” Levi spread his legs again so that Eren could continue cleaning him. “Would you have liked it if I were saying no?” Their eyes met again. This was dangerous territory Levi was urging him to tread on. “Because I would.” Levi continued before Eren could reply. “I thought about it earlier, fantasized having your hands on my throat without me asking for it.” A small gasp made Levi pause. He was sensitive where Eren rubbed his skin clean.

“I thought about trying to pull your hands away… And I came so hard when I realized that I couldn’t if I wanted to.” Eren had recognized the tell-tale hints of arousal in Levi’s voice and realized that it was the only reason why he allowed Levi to continue. Levi’s thighs trembled weakly and Eren wondered how long Levi had been waiting to bring this up. He looked at Levi and waited for eye contact.

“You want me to force you.”

“I want you to rape me.”

Silence stretched on between them and finally uncertainty seeped into Levi’s hardened expression. The bit of raw emotion showing convinced Eren that Levi was serious about this and that it had been festering deep in him for a long time.

“Only if you want me to.” Levi visibly relaxed now that Eren had agreed to it. Eren only had one worry. “How will you stop me?” Eren stood up with the now dirty cloth in his hand. He didn’t leave for the bathroom yet, waiting for Levi to answer.

“I’ll call for you.” Eren thought for another moment. “I won’t be doing it?” Levi turned onto his side and tilted his head to look up at him. “If I know my rapist, I would be able to report him.”

Eren slowly nodded now that he had a fuller comprehension of what Levi was asking for. “Tomorrow?” The raven shook his head. “You never know when it’s coming.” Eren nodded again and left to rinse out the cloth. When he returned to bed, Levi had already settled in and all Eren had to do was crawl in behind his back.

After a moment of hesitation, Eren spoke soft behind Levi’s ear. “I will always love you.” The room was quiet enough for him to hear Levi take a breath for speaking. “Even when it doesn’t look like it.” It was Levi’s way of saying I know and for a moment Eren felt ridiculous for thinking he had to remind him, but as he kissed a forming bruise on Levi’s slim neck, he was glad that he did.

Day by day Levi grew more anxious. Eren observed Levi’s actions, noticing how he looked to see if Eren was in the room or not before entering, how he reacted to Eren’s touch as if he had expected something rougher. He was anticipating it. He was prepared for the moment Eren would pretend to be someone else and force him onto him. After two weeks these seemingly nervous actions dissolved to disappointment and Eren could see that Levi thought that he had forgotten.

Once or twice Levi had tried hinting at it, at this fantasy he was secretly wishing Eren would play out for him, but each time he played the fool and eventually Levi seemed to move on. When the day finally came that Levi didn’t sigh or hold his breath when Eren wrapped his arms around him from behind, he knew it was time.

Now that the idea wasn’t constantly in the back of Levi’s mind he could properly surprise Levi with it. But before he could jump him, he had to get Levi out of the house. So he waited until Saturday. There was a bookstore a little more than a fifteen minute drive away from their house that Levi always visited on the last Saturday of the month to see the new books they’re putting out for the next month. He would pick a book and read it until he finishes a cup of tea. If it had interested him he would buy it and he would usually walk through the front door with a small plastic bag by his side and a new bookmark.

Levi left around three and Eren waited until twenty to four to call him. When Levi answered his call, he didn’t sound like he was paying much attention. He must have found a good book.

“Having fun?” Levi answered him with a hum. “I love reading character novels when it’s raining like this. There’s probably going to be a storm tonight.” This time Eren answered with a hum. “Why did you call?” Straight to the point. “Old friends are in town tonight and they want to hang out. One of them are picking me up on the way to the restaurant, so I won’t be here when you get home.”

Eren heard Levi turn a page. “Try not to stay out too late.” The brunet smiled. “I won’t. Love you.” Levi smiled. “I love you too. Bye.” He put his phone down next to his almost empty cup of tea and decided to order himself another one before heading home.

Knowing that it will now be a while until Levi comes home, Eren started getting everything ready. First, he pulled his car into the garage before the weather picks up. He went back into the house through the garage door leading to the kitchen and locked it. Levi would probably park in the garage when he gets home, but if the door to the kitchen is locked, he would have to walk around to the front door where Eren will be waiting. If possible, he would rather keep them out of the kitchen during this.   
Secondly he walked through the house and put anything particularly dangerous or breakable either higher up or in a cupboard.   
Thirdly he went to the living room, the room where he imagined they would be the most, and hid some lube behind one of the pillows on the couch.

When everything was in place, Eren went upstairs and put on black sweatpants and a black shirt. He thought it was a bit comical to dress up like a thief, but the clothes were comfortable and could come off easily enough. He saw no need in changing into something else.

He walked down to the front entrance and stood by the door. He looked at what Levi would see when he comes home and decided to keep off the lights by the door, but turn on the light in the living room that’s to the left. He left the hall and stairs lights off, but turned on the lights in the upstairs hall and in the bedroom. All the windows were closed to keep the rain out and all the curtains were closed to keep unknowing eyes out.

It started getting dark early due to the heavy cloud coverage. Levi should be home soon. Eren sat down on the left side of the couch that was blocking your way if you tried walking straight into the living room. He allowed his mind to fill with fancies about how this night might turn out while he waited for Levi to come home.

Levi leaned on his hooter until the douche in front of him realized that the light was green. It bothered him to no end that everyone suddenly forgot how to drive when the road was wet. It took him an extra five minutes to get home and when he did, he had to trudge through the rain in his thin ‘rain proof’ coat to the front door because the stupid garage door was locked. Eren wasn’t even home for him to complain about it. He opened the front door and threw it shut behind him while already struggling to get his jacket off.

A dark shadow moved in the corner of his eye. He froze for a split second before struggling with new fervor to pull the wet material from his arms and threw it to the ground. There was nothing but a few decorations on the small key table they had he could defend himself with. He gulped. Running back out the door wasn’t an option, so whatever it was, Levi had to face it alone. He slowly stepped closer to the opening that lead to the living room, took a quiet breath and almost threw himself into the room.

There was nothing.

He walked to the left and checked behind the couch. There was definitely something, he had definitely seen someone. He stood still and listened to even the smallest sound, but he heard nothing but the rain until it was too late. There was a shuffle right behind him, the sound of someone pushing up from the carpet, and he moved to spin around. Two arms wrapped around him before he could and tears sprung to Levi’s eyes the second he realized he was trapped.   
One arm was hugged too tightly around his middle. A large hand covered his mouth and pinned his head back against a broad shoulder. Levi squeezed his eyes shut and felt a small tear escape his left eye. He should be fighting back, but every nerve he has was paralyzed with fear. Was he going to end like this? Will this man pull out a knife and slit his throat or beat him half to death and leave him for Eren to find?

“You’re mine…” The words were growled into his ear and then a sweet kiss was pressed to his cheek. Levi froze again and felt his fear change into excitement. Eren had been holding out on him. All at once energy returned to his limbs and he jabbed his elbow into Eren’s waist. Eren bent away from Levi and he used the gap to duck out from Eren’s arms and leave him hugging air. If Eren was pulling out all the stops to be a real bad guy, Levi was going to put up a real fight.

An arm reached out to hook Levi’s side when he made a run for it and he escaped by leaning away from the arm and rolling over the couch. Landing back on his feet, Levi dashed out of the living room with Eren hot on his tail. Thunder boomed outside and it startled Levi long enough for Eren to grab a hold of his shirt. He turned, facing Eren while reversing so that his shirt was pulled off. He stumbled backwards against a couch once the shirt pulled off and Eren was on top of him in a second.

“Putting up a fight isn’t going to help you.” Eren grabbed onto the waistband of Levi’s pants and jerked it down. “That doesn’t mean I’m not going to fucking try.” He scrambled up the couch and kicked his pants off. Eren lunges forwards and catches Levi’s ankle. He drags him back to him on the couch, but loses Levi again when he cries out. He lets go of him for barely a second and Levi was already off of the couch and trying to get away. He lets out a disgruntled “Fuck.” and grabs the lube from behind the pillows before following Levi to the carpeted stairs.

The raven was almost halfway up the stairs and he almost tripped in his haste, landing with his hands on a higher step and pushing himself up so that he could keep going. Eren skipped two steps at a time and caught Levi by the hip. Levi tripped again, but couldn’t push himself up and keep going this time because Eren was crouched over him and holding him in place before he even registered what had happened. He was on his knees now, his hips being pulled back when Eren harshly tugged at his underwear. “Get your hands off of me!”

This time Eren made sure to have at least one arm around Levi so that he couldn’t make another dash for it. He was crouched over Levi, standing on his knees while leaning over Levi to hug him against his chest. Levi’s hands were struggling to keep his underwear up and he let out a very convincing shout of “No! Don’t touch me, you sick bastard!” Eren moved his right hand up and tightened it around Levi’s throat. “Not another word from you.” His order came out smooth and he wasn’t really surprised when he heard Levi try to hide a moan.

Eren’s left hand fumbled with the bottle of lube and when Levi heard the cap pop open, he ceased all his fighting. Relief spread through Eren because the next part was going to be much easier with Levi’s cooperation. He put the bottle into his mouth and bit it to make some lube squirt into his left hand. The bottle landed somewhere and his hand reached down to Levi’s ass.

Being the willing victim that he was, Levi helped pull his underwear out of the way for Eren’s lube covered hand. Instead of struggling to transfer the lube from his palm to his fingers, Eren dragged his hand through Levi’s ass and wiped the liquid between his cheeks. Levi shivered under him and gasped through the hold on his throat. Eren knew that Levi didn’t want this to be gently done. In the contrary, he knew Levi liked it when it hurts a bit. Because he knew this Eren didn’t waste time on just one finger. He dragged two of them up and down between Levi’s cheeks before pushing them past Levi’s resisting muscles.

A strained groan sounded from under him, but it did nothing to slow Eren down this time. He thrust his fingers in deep and then hard. His speed picked up along with Levi’s moans until he eventually heard a familiar squeak from Levi. Immediately he slowed down his fingers and heard a whine. “You’re close, aren’t you?” Eren pushed a third finger past Levi’s tight ring. Levi choked out a ‘no’ and Eren tightened his hand around Levi’s throat. “Liar.” He pushed his fingers in deep and moved them inside of him. Suddenly Levi started squirming and he tried everything to get away. His hands grabbed at Eren’s arm to try and pull it away and his feet pressed to the stairs in hopes of launching him forwards, but Eren held him.

His attempts grew more and more desperate until he started spilling himself onto the step below him. All his energy seemed to spill out with it and Levi was left shivering and gasping for breath in Eren’s arms. “Look at how good I can make you feel…” Eren spoke the words next to Levi’s ear and relaxed his hand around his throat. “Fucking amazing, isn’t it?” With his sticky and wet hand, Eren reached into his pants to give himself a few strokes while Levi took a few much needed breaths.

“My boyfriend…” Eren almost started chuckling at Levi’s words. “He won’t ever let you get away with this!” Levi pushed himself up onto his elbows. “I’d like to see him try and stop me.” Eren countered and Levi growled. He launched himself forwards again now that Eren’s guard was down and he managed to scale the rest of the staircase on wobbly legs before Eren made it to his feet. Eren was a bit disorientated himself because making the mind shift from fucking Levi into the stairs to chasing after him again was dizzying. He at least managed to slow Levi down a bit by grabbing hold of his underwear and forcing him to wiggle out of it if he wanted to get away.

Still he managed to get back onto his feet and chase Levi into their bedroom. “You better fucking stay away from me….” Levi stood at the other side of the bed as naked as the day he was born. Eren pulled his shirt off and threw it away as if it had offended him. “You’re not the one giving orders tonight. You’re going to be mine.”

“The fuck I am!” When did Levi’s swearing get so sexy? “Eren will rip you limb from limb.” The brunet didn’t even try to deny how his ego swelled hearing Levi say that, not to mention how his cock swelled. He was impossibly hard. Levi leaned forwards onto the bed with his hands and watched Eren closely. He knew he was cornered. Not that he was complaining.

“Do you really think I can’t get you back there?” Eren stepped closer to the bed and pushed the semi-elastic band of his sweatpants down past for Levi to see the cock he was going to make him take. Levi’s jaw almost dropped like it was the first time he saw it and Eren decided that he rather liked that look on his face. He slowly started rounding the bed and Levi backed himself up in the corner of the room. For a moment it looked like Levi was going to jump over the bed, but he stayed rooted to the spot.

“P-Please no… I can’t, not that, I –“ Levi’s next words were no coincidence, he knew exactly how they riled Eren up. “It’s too big… It’s going to hurt…” Eren gives himself a few strokes and shuddered. “You think it’s big?” Levi nodded. “It’ll rip me right open.”

“Fuck…” Eren closed his eyes. He dropped his pants and moved his hand a bit faster. A weakness Levi was counting on, a mistake he knew he would make. Levi jumped on the bed and the squeaking springs alerted Eren that Levi was doing something. “No! Let go of me!” Levi shouted when Eren grabbed onto his calf and if it weren’t for the rain and thunder outside, the neighbors would probably have heard him. Eren stepped out of his pants and held Levi’s calf up so that it was difficult to kick free. “Get your hands off of me!” Eren pinned Levi’s other leg to the bed and climbed onto the bed.

Levi squirmed and kicked and honestly tried to free himself, but Eren only tightened his grip. He moved his hand on Levi’s left leg up higher to pin his thigh to the bed and moved closer on his knees to straddle Levi’s thigh. Both his hands then moved to Levi’s right knee and pulled him closer until they were flush together. Levi had tried to grab onto the sheets and dragged them with him. “Let – Me – Go! Fuck!” He reached out for the edge of the bed and tried to pull himself away. Eren was stronger.

With his hand holding his cock, he guided the tip to Levi’s hole. The raven gasped when he felt it and looked back at Eren. “N-No… please…” Eren looked at Levi while pressing the head against his ring, the muscles threatening to give way. “You can’t…. You-You…” Levi’s voice wavered and Eren almost gave in, but one look at Levi’s hard and dripping dick and he knew that Levi wanted it just as much as he did.

With one forceful thrust Eren slid in all the way, successfully filling Levi to the brim. “Ah-!” Eren hugged Levi’s right thigh to his chest and sunk his fingers into his soft skin. Levi’s fingers still grabbed at the edge of the bed to pull him away from Eren. “Don’t – Do this! Please!” A moaned spilled over Levi’s lips when Eren started moving his hips. “Ohh-!” A chuckle vibrated deep in Eren’s chest when Levi’s protests stopped in favor for moaning. Soft whimpers of ‘no, no, no’ escaped Levi whenever something felt particularly good.

Levi wasn’t going to give up fighting until the bitter end, Eren realized, because Levi didn’t give up trying to scramble away. It was exhilarating to say the least. Eren had to fight to get Levi and right now, he feels like he has earned it. So has Levi. All the adrenaline, all the excitement and anticipation flooded together to give both of them a high like no other.

One well aimed thrust hit Levi’s prostate head-on and Levi reacted with a loud cry and a lurch forwards. “NO! Stop!” Levi grabbed at the edge of the mattress and tried to pull himself away from Eren, but Eren had a good grip on Levi’s leg and was thrusting into him rougher and rougher. “Please, please, please ~” Levi begged and couldn’t resist reaching down with one hand to pump himself. Whimpers spilled from Levi’s lips and Eren dropped his head back with a moan. “Fuck yes...”

“Fuck no…” Levi moved his hand faster as they both neared their ends. Levi looked up at Eren and pleaded him to spare him one thing. “Do- Ah! Do what you have to, but please…” He stopped talking to moan “Just don’t… don’t come inside me… please….” Eren felt his insides boil. Ever since they started going bareback he had just assumed that inside of Levi was his place, that it was his right, but now that Levi had tried to take that right away he wanted it more than anything.

“I’m going to fill you up until you can’t take it anymore. Going to make sure you can’t ever wash me off.” Eren moaned. “Fuck, I’m going to make sure you never forget this.” Another whimper escaped Levi and this time it was because he was just so close. “No, n-no…” His fingers twisted in the blankets and he came in hot bursts over his stomach and the white bedspread. Eren fucked into him with earnest and was fueled on by Levi’s lewd cries of overstimulation until he too spilled himself in hot bursts deep into Levi’s pulsing hole.

They stayed together on the bed to catch up with their breathing and Eren realized that he wasn’t sure about what he should do now that all has been done. “E-Eren…” Levi’s voice was so soft, so beautifully wrecked and tender that Eren couldn’t ignore his call. He pulled out without much regard for what spilled on the bedspread and moved to be able to hug Levi in his arms. “I’m here, Baby, it’s me.” Levi clung to Eren and he kept reassuring him that he was there and that everything was alright now. Eventually Eren coaxed Levi into moving and guided him to the bathroom where he climbed into the shower with Levi. This was a part Eren got to enjoy, because he was now allowed to take care of Levi as much as he wanted to while the other soaked up the attention.

In the shower Eren scrubbed Levi clean from head to toe and whispered comforting things to him as if he had really suffered through a traumatizing experience. For the most part Levi quietly listened, but he answered every ‘I love you’ with a sincere ‘I love you too’. Afterwards Eren dried Levi off and lead him back to the room. They both got dressed and Eren helped Levi get comfortable in bed.

“Thank you.” Levi looped his arms around Eren’s shoulders and softly kissed his cheek. “Thank you, thank you.” He kept kissing Eren’s cheek and pulled him down until he was on the bed with Levi. For the rest of the evening they laid in bed and listened to the soothing rhythm of the pouring rain and clapping thunder. They would share the occasional kiss while being entangled in each other’s embrace and fell asleep with complete peace of mind.

The next day they continued life as usual, except for Levi who now had a bit of a skip, or was that limp, in his step. Levi made sure to wash the bedspread as much as what was needed and Eren was down on his hands and knees trying to get the stain of lube and various bodily fluids out the carpet on the stairs, but neither of them were complaining. In the contrary, they decided to do it again sometime soon.

 

 


End file.
